Height Matters
by badly-knitted
Summary: There are quite a few advantages to the fact that Dee is a few inches taller than Ryo. Written for fic promptly. Set after Vol. 7. Refers to events in Vol. 1, Act 3.


**Title:** Height Matters

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee, JJ.

**Rating:** PG-15

**Setting:** After Vol. 7. Refers to events in Vol. 1, Act 3.

**Summary:** There are quite a few advantages to the fact that Dee is a few inches taller than Ryo.

**Word Count:** 787

**Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Ryo/Dee, Ryo likes that Dee is taller than him,' at fic_promptly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo isn't short, not like JJ is, but he's not particularly tall either; average height, he supposes. He's comfortable with that; he doesn't feel any desire to be taller than he is, unlike JJ, who's been known to loudly bemoan his lack of height, especially when he has to ask someone else to fetch something down from a high shelf for him. In his more whimsical moments, Ryo wonders if that was part of the reason JJ latched on to Dee, instinctively seeking what he himself was, and still is, lacking.

JJ barely satisfies the height requirement for a New York cop, and Ryo suspects he must have stood as tall as he could to be measured; he would have been devastated if he'd been rejected on the grounds of being just a hair too short. Dee, on the other hand, qualified on that score with plenty of room to spare. He's an impressive but not overly intimidating six foot one, making him a comfortable three inches taller than Ryo.

It's nice, Ryo rather likes the difference in their heights, except for those occasions when Dee drinks too much and Ryo has to help him to bed. Dee outweighs him too, which can be a bit of a strain when his partner is leaning heavily on him in order to stay more or less upright while tripping over his own and Ryo's feet. If it weren't for Ryo's core strength and quick reflexes from his martial arts training they'd likely both have ended up in a heap on the floor more often than not.

The rest of the time though, he thinks their difference in height is just right; not so much that either of them gets a sore back or neck when they're kissing, but enough that he has to look up at his partner slightly, and Dee can drape one arm around Ryo's shoulders easily when they're out on a date in that way that says 'He's mine; hands off.' He likes that Dee is just a little bit possessive too; maybe more than a little where certain people are concerned. Commissioner Rose, for example. Ryo gets along well enough with the Commissioner most of the time, when Rose isn't trying to force his attentions on him, but Dee never will. As with Dee and his other nemesis, Bikky, they're simply too much alike.

Another thing Ryo likes about the height difference between himself and Dee is that it means Dee's shoulder is at the perfect level for Ryo to rest his head on when they're watching TV together; Dee makes a surprisingly comfy pillow. More than a few times Ryo's fallen asleep like that only to wake up confused, wondering why he's not in bed. Dee teases him about it, but Ryo knows his lover doesn't mind, and suspects he even kinda likes it.

Being shorter and lighter than Dee also means that Dee can lift him more easily, which has its advantages, like the time Dee gave him a piggyback when he had that bad fever that left him feeling almost too weak to stand, never mind walk down several flights of stairs. And the other time, when he was knocked unconscious and left in a room filling with gas. Dee had just flung him over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and run like hell, or so he'd told Ryo later. Ryo was rather glad he hadn't been conscious for that; he was sore all over for days afterwards from being bounced about, although he'd be the first to admit that having a few sore joints and muscles was a whole lot better than dying from breathing fumes, or getting blown up.

There's one other reason Ryo appreciates Dee being taller than him, and that has to do with… well, sex, most specifically sex against a wall. Face to face, with solid brick or plaster against his back, his legs locked around Dee's waist as Dee holds him up and drives into him… Ryo had never imagined doing anything so daring until he met Dee, and he'd certainly never expected to enjoy it, but… It feels so amazing! Or the other way around, with Ryo facing the wall and Dee taking him from behind… Those few extra inches ensure that Dee goes as deep as it's possible to, reaching the parts that a shorter man might not, pounding into Ryo so that he sees stars with every powerful thrust. Just thinking about it leaves him feeling flushed and hot.

So yes, there are definite advantages to having a boyfriend who's slightly taller than him, and Ryo makes the most of all of them at every opportunity. He'd be a fool not to.

.

The End


End file.
